Arranged in Abnegation
by othteenwolflover
Summary: Okay First Fanfic so srry if it's bad. anyways this is about if Tris and Tobias stayed in abnegation and they both are arranged to get married to each other against their own will. Will the marriage work out or will they just be strangers under the same roof?
1. Chapter 1:Marriage What?

**Chapter 1: Marriage? What?**

Tris POV 

Marriage? To someone I barely know ? But I just chose Abnegation like 30 MINUTES AGO! And they are already getting me married! Like what! If I knew about this I would've just chosen Dauntless… but I couldn't do that to my parents especially my dad. I knew he was furious and upset that Caleb chose Erudite and I couldn't make it worse by choosing Dauntless. Maybe I am cut out for Abnegation.

"Beatrice, sweetie? Will you marry Tobias?" my mom asks as I snap out of my deep thought.

"Sure, mom if you think that's what's best for me."

"It is! you made the right choice! I'm going to go tell your father, oh and I should tell you that you will wed Tobias in one week."

"Great," I whisper sarcastically so only I can hear. What did I just do? I just agreed to a life long commitment in 2 seconds! Calm down Beatrice if your parents think that's what's best for you then there is nothing to be worried about? Actually there are a lot of things I could be worried about like what if he's a horrible person like Peter. Just thinking of his name makes me shudder. He always used to pick on me in school, him and his minions Drew and Molly. Of course me being Abnegation and all I couldn't defend my self cause that would be selfish. Anyway, what if he hates me and beats me! BEATRICE GET YOURSELF TOGETHER NOTHING LIKE THAT WILL HAPPEN! I can't believe this is happening I am only 16!

I realize then that I have been standing in the same place in my living room for an hour just thinking and staring blankly at the grey wall. A wave of drowsiness hits me and I decide its time to call it a night.

Tobias POV

"TOBIAS EATON GET YOUR STUPID BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!," I hear my father yell from the living room. Great probably getting beat again, what is new. I drag myself down the plain grey stairs and come face to face with my lame excuse of a father hold a belt in his right hand. Well I was right.

"Ok listen to me you filthy animal, I have news for you. You are getting married to Andrew Prior's 16 year old daughter Beatrice, you got that! I don't want to hear any of your protests against it, it's done you are going to marry her in one week," my father says with hatred.

I open my mouth to protest but I the minute I do I regret it because I feel the excruciating pain of a belt whip to the back. "Ok Father I will do as I am told," I choke out as I climb the stairs back to my room.

I can't believe that I'm getting married! I AM ONLY 18! God and SHE IS 16! ….. maybe some good could come of it, I mean I will finally be able to move out of Marcus' house and maybe even get away from the beatings. Then I hear his voice again yelling of course "TOBIAS WE ARE GOING OVER TO THE PRIOR'S FOR BREAKFAST IN THE MORNING SO GET UP EARLY TOMORROW OR ELSE." And with that I fall on my bed into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Breakfast

**A/n ****Karategirl537**** Thanks for that and I will work on it!**

**Please do review this is my first fanfic and I would like to know what I could work on and I would love to hear ur opinions of the story and. Also dnt be scared to share any ideas you have for the story :)**

**Chapter 2: Breakfast**

Tobias POV

"TOBIAS GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE WE ARE LEAVING FOR THE PROIR'S," my father yells as I am finishing getting ready.

"Yes sir," I say as I descend the stairs. Time to go see my future wife who I know nothing about other than her name.

We walk past several plain grey homes. People would come up to my dad and often bow their heads to him like he is a god, Satan's more like it. We finally reach the Prior's house. Marcus knocks on the door and it opens I don't know who opens it because Marcus' fat head is in the way but I hear him speak.

"Beatrice," he says as he bows his head. So it was my fiancé who opened the door.

"Sir," Beatrice says while probably bowing her head. She let's Marcus in and then greets me.

"Tobias, nice to meet you," she says as she bows her head. When she looks up I can see her striking grey eyes. Well at least she is pretty, there's another plus.

I notice that I haven't said anything so I just bow and say, "Beatrice , you to ." When I look back up at her I notice that she is staring at me, well at my eyes. I'm not sure if that is just creepy or if I should take it as a compliment.

Tris POV

When I lift my head to meet his face, I am met with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I am so intrigued that I don't even hear what he said to me.

"Beatrice?," I hear Tobias say and I instantly snap out of my gaze.

" Oh um ya ,my apologies, please follow me to the dining area," I quickly reply. I gesture him to the dining room and he sits in the spot next to his fathers. "Please excuse me as I go and get breakfast." I hurry into the kitchen and set everyone a plate. One by one I serve my parents, Marcus, and Tobias. As I enter the dining room with my food I notice that the only seat left is between my mother and Tobias. I guess I am sitting there. As I sit I hear the background noise of my father and Marcus talk politics.

"Andrew you know what I think, I think Tobias will make a great leader one day," Marcus says as he puts his hand on his son's shoulder. I couldn't help but notice Tobias flinch at his touch.

"Yes Marcus, and how wonderful will it be with Beatrice by his side,", my father responds. Throughout all of breakfast that is all they talked about, Tobias and I ruling the government. After everyone is done eating their meals I pick up all the dishes and head to the kitchen. In the kitchen I hear footsteps behind me and hear a voice speak up.

"Please allow me to help," it was Tobias.

"T-thank you." We finish washing and drying the dishes without a word. I wonder if our whole marriage will be like this.

Before leaving the kitchen Tobias turns to me and say says, "Umm I guess I will see you at the wedding." We bow our heads and Tobias leaves. That was my future fiancé and the only thing I said to him was "thank you". Wow two words and we are getting married. I have no choice anymore I already said yes. Maybe I will grow to love him one day. I've always wanted love, I wanted the one person with whom I can be my true self with. Maybe if I was in another faction but this is abnegation, where would I meet that person. Anyway it doesn't matter who would want to date me I am ugly, scrawny and did I say ugly. I guess this way I can save myself from a broken heart.

"Beatrice, we are going to the factionless sector to offer food, please do come with," I hear my mother ask. Of course I can't say no, that would be selfish.

"of course I will come mother." I put on my shoes and head out the door to the factionless.

Tobias POV

I knew I shouldn't have been talking to him but he kept talking to me and I thought that it would be rude if I didn't talk to him. I was always jealous of how free he was, and how easy life was for him. But what made me really like Zeke is that he offered to teach me how to fight after school. Marcus was still beating me at the time so I was really compelled to say yes. Everyday after school he would take me behind the school and teach me self defense, and also how to fight back. Sometimes he would set up a target and he would teach me how to throw knifes. Yea I knew that it wouldn't come in handy but it was fun to do nonetheless. After a couple tries I hit dead center and after that I hit nothing but dead center.

I had gotten pretty good at fighting too, once I was even able to beat Zeke. Marcus didn't know what I was doing, no one did. If anyone found out I would be in serious trouble because self defense is selfish. I lied to Marcus and told him I was at the factionless sector helping them. Funny thing is that that was the first time I lied to Marcus and he thought I was telling the truth.

I still can't believe that I am getting married. I mean Beatrice is great but I don't think she will get me. She seems like the typical Abnegation, I don't see a hint of divergence, unlike me who is one. What if she doesn't except me for who I am. I always thought that one day when I get married I would be able to show my Dauntless side but now I don't think that is possible. I am getting married in a week and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

**A/N Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3:A New Home

_**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys have no idea how nice it feels to me to see the nice reviews they honestly make my day especially because this is my first fanfiction. They encourage me so thank you guys sooo much. Anyways on to the chapter. Oh and sorry this is going to be a short chapter it is just a little filler. I will probably have their wedding and everything on tomorrows chapter so hang on in there.**_

_**Chapter 3: A new home**_

Tris POV

Two days till the wedding and today Tobias and I are going to decide on a home. Yes I know that all the houses are the same size and color and all but we still have to decide on where we are going to live. There were only a few spots available to us. Yea I mean we could ask someone to just give up their home I mean they would do it since it's the selfless thing to do but its selfish to ask.

Tobias and I were sitting in my living room and we both stared blankly at the map of homes waiting for each other to speak.

"How about the house next to your father's," I ask looking up to meet his face which suddenly dropped.

"NO!.. I mean I want to be on my home and away from my dad," Tobias replied very quickly. It was odd it was like he almost hated his dad, by how fast he denied the option. Over the last few days I have noticed Tobias flinch when Marcus touches him or even when he says his name, it is odd I wonder whats up with that. Maybe one day he will tell me when we are closer that is. But at the rate we are going that won't be for years.

"Beatrice, what do you think about that," Tobias asks. I didn't even hear what he said

"My apologies, what do I think about what," I reply.

I see a little grin form on his face, it was the first time he ever smiled, he looked good when he did.

" What do you think about the house two streets down from your parents and 3 streets down from my dad's,"

I think about it for a moment. I love my parents but I do agree with Tobias I want to be on my own. At least then I could finally feel like an adult and not a silly child. And it was near the edge of the Abnegation sector which meant we could see all the different faction buildings. "That is the perfect spot I think we should get it," I reply.

"Okay I will get everything arranged and the house already come with furniture and beds and everything but if you want anything else to be brought by, I can come by later and help you with your stuff," he says as he gets up.

"That would be great thank you," I say as I get up. We both bow our heads and Tobias leaves. Wow we are getting married in two days and he hasn't even touched me once. NOT that I want him to, I mean he is going to be my husband and we haven't even held hands. It just hit me again that I am getting married to someone I don't even know . I wonder if I chose Dauntless how life would be different. Would I have found actual love. If I did it would be certain that we would hold hands atleast. Tobias is great but I don't think he will get me. I mean I am a divergent. I am more than one faction, how can anyone get me. Maybe one day when I trust him enough I will tell him but I don't think that day is any time soon. I have no clue how he will react. Will he be disgusted, or is he one of the people that want to hurt me because of who I am, or will he accept me. All I know is that I can't take any chances right now. It bothers me inside because I can't be my true self around my soon to be husband. But its life what are you going to do.

A/N Sorry for that reallllllllly short chapter I apologies like I said before it was just a filler, so plz dnt hate me I promise to write a better chapter for tomorrow. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4:Wedding

**Chapter 4: Wedding**

Tobias POV

Today is my wedding day, who would have thought that I would be getting married at 18 to someone I don't even know. Two days ago I helped Beatrice move her things into her home. We didn't speak, we just put our things away in complete silence. You can tell that both of us barely know each other and that we both do not want this wedding, but what can you do its 10 o'clock right now and I have got hours to spend before I have to get ready since Abnegation wedding don't take very long I don't have to be there until 12 o'clock.

I don't even wear any special clothing just the regular grey pants, grey shirt, and grey shoes. Today is supposed to be the greatest day of my life and I don't feel any different. It's the same as I feel every other day. This is not how it is supposed to be. My life was supposed to be better than this. Instead I get an abusive father and a marriage I don't even agree to.

Beatrice is great but I don't think that she was the one I was supposed to end up with. I used to believe that everything will turn out for the better but now I don't see that happening. I think Beatrice and I are only going to be two people with the same last name and who stay under the same roof nothing else no real relationship.

I glance at my watch and see that it is 11 o'clock. Had I been just sitting here for that long. I decide it's time to go get ready, so I pick my self off my bed and go to the bathroom to take a shower.

Tris POV

My wedding day , the day that I was being handed off to someone else. I should be the happiest person alive right now but I just feel empty. How do you expect me to feel happy when I am marrying someone I don't love let alone know. I feel like that only thing I know about Tobias is his name the fact that there is something going on between him and his father.

In school I heard girls always talk about their wedding day. I would hear about how they would wear a beautiful white gown and the would walk down an aisle with a whole bunch of people up from their seats and how at the end of the aisle was the person they loved the most and couldn't wait to spend their lives with. My wedding was going to be nothing like that. I would wear a grey shirt, grey skirt that went to my toes, a grey robe and my hair would be in the plain Abnegation bun. There would be no aisle to walk down just a desk to walk to with Tobias. At the desk would be a piece of paper we will both sign and that's it wedding over. After that I would become Beatrice Eaton. There will be no crowd just my dad, my mother, and Marcus. That's it, a plain wedding for a plain Abnegation person.

"Beatrice sweetie, are you ready yet, would you like me to help you with your hair?," my mother asks sweetly.

"Yes mother I am ready , and yes please if you can," I reply. If I told my mother anything I was thinking about this wedding I know that it will crush her heart because she believes this is what's best for me.

My mother finishes doing my hair and we are ready to leave. At the wedding registration office my mother, father and I wait Tobias and Marcus to get here. I am standing there when I feel a tap on my shoulder, which was weird because Tobias wouldn't do that and my parents are right in front of me, when I turn around I see Caleb!.

"Caleb!" I say hugging him.

"Hi Beatrice."

"What are you doing here."

"Did you think I would miss my little sisters wedding," he says with a smile and then turns to my mother, "Mother, how are you."

"Caleb, I'm great thank you," she replies with a hug.

"Father," Caleb turns to my dad and bows his head.

"Caleb," my dad says as he bows his head.

I notice that Caleb was wearing Erudite blue, which to my eyes is weird because I am so used to him wearing grey.

"Caleb?" I hear a voice question behind me. I turn around and see Marcus and Tobias standing there.

"Nice to see you again Marcus," Caleb says as he bows his head, "You must be Tobias," he says turning to my soon to be husband.

"Nice to meet you," Tobias replies with a bow of his head.

"Take care of my sister okay," Caleb replies. Its comforting to know that he still cares.

"Will do ," Tobias replies.

"Shall we go inside," Marcus gestures all of us to go inside. We all file into the room and my father goes up to the desk and asks about the wedding appointment they made.

"Yes we do have it here sir, one for Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton," the young man in grey replies.

"Yes that is the one thank you very much," my father replies with a bow of his head.

"Okay all Beatrice and Tobias need to do is to sign here and Beatrice also has to fill out a form to change her last name, I suggest we do that first."

I filled out the form and the last thing I needed to do was to sign the bottom with my new signature. Now it is time to make my marriage official.

"Okay now both of you just need to sign here and here," the young boy says pointing to the page.

I hesitate when signing my name and I could tell that Tobias did to because he turned around to face his father. I turn to Marcus as well and see this threatening look on his face which quickly goes away once he realizes that I turned to face him as well. Both of us turn back to the page at the same time and sign our names.

"Congratulations Beatrice and Tobias Eaton, you are now husband and wife," the young boy says with a smile on his face.

I turn to Tobias and give him a little smile which he returns. I turn to face my family and see that all of them have big smiles on their faces. I give them a light one back.

"Okay Tobias why don't you take Beatrice home now," my mother suggests.

I am about to ask why, because I live with her but then I realize that I don't. I now live with Tobias near the end of the Abnegation sector. I try my hardest not to frown at that thought.

"Yes mam," my husband replies.

We walk to our new home without a word. I am supposed to feel like a totally different person now because I am a wife but I don't feel any different. I still feel like the plain old Beatrice.

* * *

Its 8 o'clock at night and Tobias and I decide to go to sleep.

" Which side of the bed do you wish to sleep on," Tobias asks me.

"It doesn't really matter to me," I reply with a slight smile.

With that Tobias takes the right side of the bed and I take the left. Both of us scooted as far away from each other with our backs facing each others. This is not supposed to be like this. I am supposed to be resting my head on his chest and fall soundly asleep, not put as much distance between that. With that thought I slip away into a deep sleep.

**A/N Wow this was the longest chapter yet. Hope you guys liked it. Please review! :) And I don't own the Divergent series!**


	5. Chapter 5:Awkward Moments

**A/N Okay so I have something to say. First I want to thank all the people who leave nice reviews about my story but I have something to say to the people that don't. I am all for constructive criticism, I mean it I want to improve my writing and if you have a tip for that great give it to me, however don't be straight up mean about my writing skills and my story. I am a human I have feelings. I know that I am not an amazing writer I am still getting the hang of it so if you don't think I am a good writer great!, give me tips on how to improve.**

**On another note I would like to tell everyone that my best friend is now helping me with my story, she read it and wanted to be a part of it so I let her, she is helping with ideas and also editing my writing so shout out to you! And I LOVE YOU BESTIE!**

**Chapter 5**

Tobias POV

I wake up with a heavy feeling on my chest. I look down only to see Beatrice snuggled comfortably on me . Well, at least it was comfortable for me as well but, wasn't she supposed to be on the other side of the bed? How did she even get here? I try to move without disturbing her because she seems to be in a peaceful sleep. Unfortunately, my attempts fail. When she opens her eyes and sees me I don't think that she realizes that she had slept on my chest until after she blinks and regains full consciousness.

"I'M SO EXTREMELY SORRY!" she shouts as she jumps off of my chest and off the bed.

"No, its..," I was about to finish but I get cut off by her stuttering speech.

"Umm I-I don't know how I even got there," she says pointing to my chest, "It was an accident. I am so sorry. It won't happen again."

A pang of disappointment hit my chest and I don't know why but I feel that way. Maybe because it felt gentle and reassuring. Lord knows I haven't felt that way for a long time. I realize I have been quiet for a while and start to convince her that it is okay. It's not like we committed a crime. We are married for crying out loud!

"Beatrice, it is ok. I am sorry for disturbing your sleep," I say in a consoling tone.

"No, you do not need to apologize, it was my fault."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to, it is ok, to be honest, it was comfortable," I respond truthfully.

A ridiculously awkward silence followed and then she spoke and suggested "Shall I go and prepare breakfast for you? Why don't you go take a shower?"

"Alright, thank you," I say turning towards the bathroom. Well, what an incredibly awkward start to our marriage.

I get into the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth, to try not to waste any water. Before stepping into the shower, I discard my clothes and as I step in, I faintly hear Beatrice set the bowls down on the table. I guess she is done preparing the food. I decide that she shouldn't wait for me to finish showering so, I tell her from the bathroom to start eating without me.

"Beatrice?"

"Yes," her voice echoes through the room from downstairs.

"If you wish, you can start eating without me."

"Okay."

With that,I start my shower.

Tris POV

Tobias told me to start eating without him but what he doesn't know is that I already started eating before he told me to. I was just so hungry that I forgot my manners, but he gave me the green light anyway so, I guess its okay. Once I finish eating my breakfast, I decide to take a shower as well because whilst making the oatmeal, I sort of spilt some milk on myself and now, I'm all sticky. Climbing the stairs, there is no noise from the shower so, I guess that Tobias is done showering and that he was probably changing. I get to the bathroom and open the door and I am met with a bare naked Tobias!

"Oh my god!" I say quickly shutting the door. Great! Another ridiculously awkward situation to add to the list. This'll be fun to tell the kids! That we may or may not have one day."I am so sorry… again."

"Its alright.. again." He replies from the bathroom.

Why do I keep doing things like this? First I wake up on his chest and now, I walk in on him naked!. Could this day get any worse? Tobias walks out of the shower with just a towel around his waist and I can't help but stare. He has abs and perfectly toned muscles, I wonder where he got those from.

"Sorry I forgot my clothes," he says pointing to the closet.

"No, I am sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you," I say looking down, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Beatrice its ok, it was an accident, it could've easily been me on the other side of that door," he says chuckling. I blush at the thought of that. "I am going to go get changed," he says turning to the closet filled with grey. When he turns around I can't help but notice red marks all across his back. I wish I could ask him about them but I know that I shouldn't.

I quickly take a shower and change into my clothes and head downstairs. In the kitchen I see Tobias sitting down the table eating his oatmeal.

" I am going to the factionless sector will you like to join me," I lied hoping he would deny the offer.

"No thank you, I have other business to attend to."

I could tell that he lied but I don't care because I just wanted to be alone. I leave the house and head toward the train tracks. I like walking by myself, it helps me think, being alone helps me think. I didn't want to stay there and act like everything was ok. We both know that neither Tobias or me wanted this marriage. I am 16 and he is 18 we are teenagers. Yes, when your 16 you are considered an adult because you get to choose your own faction but we are still teens, who gets married when you are a teenager?! Before I realized it, I was at the train tracks, and I was about to set foot into the Dauntless sector. I was about to turn around and go back, when I heard a voice that always sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here? A stiff."

I turn around with fear in my voice and say, "Peter."

**A/N Hope you guys liked it, review please :) and ill update soon !**


	6. Chapter 6:Peter

**A/N Okay guys this is my longest chapter yet its like 2000 words! Anyway I got a review asking to show both the edited and unedited version of each chapter. You know the version I wrote and the version after my friend edited it so let me know if you guys want that. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Peter**

Tris POV

I feel a wave of fear rush through me just by looking at his face. Peter. The boy who would terrorize me every day at school. I hate being so weak. Always have. Always will. That is part of the reason why I wanted to choose Dauntless. As I look past his ugly face , I see that he brought his pets along with him, Molly and Drew. They are all wearing black, which means that they choose dauntless. Lucky them.

"What do you want Peter," I say with rage in my voice, trying to mask my fear.

"Why so feisty stiff? You're Abnegation remember?" he says with a smile that I would happily wipe off with the slap that's itching at my palms.

"I asked you what you want." I knew my divergence was shining through my act and though I'm trying to care, I can't find it within me to.

"I just want to have a little fun, you know what fun is right? Wait no, you're a stiff you guys aren't allowed to have any fun, but who cares? Your stupid grey clothes and ugly hairstyles are a huge turnoff but hey, you could be a little fun so, let's get to it.

"No-o Stop." I respond, my voice now evidently shaking with fear. He advances forward and I yell now, knowing how this is going to go. "NO! Peter! I SAID STOP!"

"What did you say to me stiff?" he says while pulling out a pocket knife, "I thought stiffs were supposed to be selfless, so give me your clothes." He steps closer as I try to step back and brings the knife close to my lip and drags it to the point of a light cut. Thankfully, he is also at a punching distance. I form a fist and build up the courage to punch a Dauntless initiate. I have never done this before but I don't care I had to get a away "It's now or never Beatrice" I say in my head. I scream at the top of my lungs and punch him square in the jaw. "STUPID GIRL! MOLLY,DREW! HOLD HER DOWN! LET'S HAVE A LITTLE FUN."

They grab me and pin me to the muddy ground as I scream repeatedly.

" SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!" Peter yells while towering over me.

I see a fist pull up to my head and then everything goes black.

Tobias POV

When Beatrice left, I decided to go for a walk as well, to the old abandoned building right at the edge of the Abnegation sector. After the choosing ceremony I knew that I couldn't be able to go back to the school so, Zeke to help me set up a place where I can practice after I chose Abnegation. That's when we found this building. He snuck in punching bags and a target from Dauntless to this place and set it up here. I knew no one would come by this place so, it was safe. Zeke also managed to sneak in a few sets of throwing knifes. He knew it was my favorite thing to practice.

I took take off my long grey robe and shirt, so I was am only left with my tight grey undershirt. First I practiced I few kicks and punches. I even managed to punch the bag right off the chain. Time to do my favorite activity- knife throwing. My first set of knives landed exactly where I wanted them.

While I was picking up my next set of knives I heard a faint scream coming from the train tracks nearby. I thought I was imagining things so, I went back to my knives. When I was about to throw another knife, I heard the scream again this time I recognized the voice. It was Beatrice. Before I even knew it, I broke out into a sprint. All I knew was that I had to get to her. Save her.

Reaching the train tracksI saw Beatrice on the ground, unconscious with cuts all over her body, with three people around her- 1 female and 2 males. One of the guys (with an absolutely ridiculous lip ring) was on top of her and had started to lift her shirt up to reveal her bare,bruised stomach. I had to do something, so I sprinted toward the group and whilst running, I realized that I still had knives in my hand. I aimed for the guy that was on top of her's ear and hoped it would draw blood. I let it fly and let's just say—Mission accomplished.

They looked around-dumbfounded.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I yelled punching the guy square in the jaw , sending him flying off Beatrice. I was grasped from behind by the two other idiots. They thought that helped, I just easily flipped them both over on the hard ground and started to punch and kick them until they were unconscious. I saw the lip ring guy tripping and running away, leaving his "friends" behind like lambs to the slaughter. He knows that if he stayed, he wouldn't be capable of walking, let alone running. I spit at the 2 other people laying tired and beaten on the ground. I then turn and picked up Beatrice in my arms and started running to take her to a safe place . I looked back and saw the two of them trying to run to the train that would carry them back to Dauntless.

I knew that I couldn't take her back to house because that would mean walking down the street with no shirt on and a banged up Beatrice. I didn't want to answer any unnecessary questions asked by anyone. So, I took her back to the abandoned building, and placed her gently on the old tattered couch. I took out the first aid kit and started cleaning up her wounds. They cut her everywhere- On her arms, her lip, legs and thighs and stomach. First, I took off her skirt so I could clean up the cuts on her legs and thighs, then her arms and I had to lift up her shirt to clean up her stomach wounds.

Zeke had brought me some work out gear a few years ago , just in case I wanted it to work out in them. I never used it so, I went to go find it to put on Beatrice because all her clothes were dirty and ripped up. I found black sweatpants and a black shirt, both which would be huge on her but something is better than nothing. I put the sweat pants on her making sure to tighten it to the extreme so they fit her at least a bit. Then I put the black shirt after taking of grey one. She shakes and whimpers which moves her hair in front of her eyes. I move it behind her ear and let my fingers linger on her smooth, pale skin. Once I'm done relishing in her beauty…—WOAH TOBIAS! God. I'm done. I take a step back and go back to throwing my knives.

Tris POV

I woke up with a pounding headache and to the sound of running water. Looking up I see old grey beams and columns. Where am I? Looking down I see clothes that were black, I don't wear black! Who put me in them?! Realization hit me. Peter took me, what did he do to me?! I started to freak out.

"Hey, how are you feeling," a voice asks. It wasn't just any voice. it was Tobias.

"Where am I? What happened to Peter, Drew and Molly? What happened to me? Where are my clothes? Whose clothes are these? Who put me in them?" I said asking these questions quickly. While turning to Tobias, who is shirtless yet again –not that I'm complaining. A bit of selfishness never hurt right?

"Ummm you are in an old abandoned building which I will explain later, I took care of your attackers," he says showing his fists which were all bruised up, "You were beaten and cut by them, and so I sort of saved you and brought you back here to clean you up and tend to your wounds Your clothes were all torn up so I had to put you in new ones, he says blushing, "Those are clothes I got from a friend and I promise to explain all of this later.

"You put me in these clothes?" I say blushing completely disregarding all the other vague information he threw my way.

"Yea, I-I'm sorry if you didn't want me to it was just that-" he was going to finish but I cut him off.

"Thank you Tobias. Thank you for saving me, I have no idea where I would be or what they would have done to me if you hadn't come and saved me," I say sitting up. I felt the tears start to spring from my eyes as I put my head in my hands- Letting my walls break down slowly.

"Hey, it's alright I got to you just in time. Nothing happened besides that guy hitting you. Your safe now," he says while sitting next to me, rubbing my back. "Want me to show you around? That is if you can manage to walk?"

"Yes that would be great," I say trying to get up but, I fail as my legs give in leading to my plopping back down on the couch.

"Here, let me help you," Tobias says slipping a hand around my waist and putting my hand over his bare shoulders. As we walk through I see punching bags and targets and a little black platform.

"What is all this?"

"This is where I come to practice my fighting skills. When I was younger, I had a Dauntless friend from school, Zeke, and he offered to teach me how to fight. I knew that I shouldn't but I really wanted to, so I agreed. After school every day I lied to me dad saying that I was at the factionless sector but I was actually behind the school with Zeke practicing. Once the choosing ceremony was in sight, we knew that I wouldn't be able to go to the school to practice so, Zeke smuggled this stuff in here and help set it up, and the platform was always here, and this is where I come to practice time to time."

Why he was telling me all of this? Just this morning, everything was so awkward and now he is telling me everything. Maybe he started to trust me like I trust him?

"Tobias, can I ask you a question?" I think he knew what question I was going to ask because he took a deep breath before answers.

"Yes."

"What were you aptitude results?"

"They were…. inconclusive." He says sighing.

"That means you're.."

"Yea I am Divergent, please don't be afraid of me. I am not a bad person."

"No Tobias this is great! I am Divergent too." I reply with joy in my voice. I turned to face him and he smiled cheek to cheek.

"YOU ARE!? THAT'S GREAT!," he says while picking me up and spinning me around. I wince a bit because the cut on my stomach was being pushed by his abs. "Oh sorry," he said while putting me down. "What were your factions?"

" They were Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite… how about yours?" I ask.

"I got Abnegation and Dauntless."

"Tobias, can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Where did you get all the scars on your back, did Zeke do it?"

"No, Zeke didn't do it," he says while looking at his shoes, "M-M-Marcus did it," he said with more sadness than rage filling his voice.

Suddenly, my heart dropped in my chest. I couldn't even respond.

He kept going, "After my mother died, my father whipped out his belt told me to take off me shirt and he whipped my back, I have been getting beatings ever since."

"Tobias…" I say, my throat dry.

"That's why I didn't refuse Zeke's offer. I didn't want to be weak anymore! I couldn't be weak anymore!" he says finally looking at my face. I notice his eyes starting to fill up with tears. "You are the only person I have ever told, you can't tell anyone, I don't want him to come after to you." He says grasping my arms, being wary of my cuts. I just stood there, looking into his eyes and nodded. He sat down on the ground and pulled me down with him. I looked up to see Tobias staring at me. We were so close the heat was radiating off of him. I leaned in close to him, feeling his breath fanning on my face and said "Tobias, I want you to teach me how to fight."

**A/N Hope you guys liked it, this chapter was my favorite to write! Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7:Peter (Unedited)

**J/N:**

**Hello. I'm Jay. I'm the other girl's best friend and her editor. Her name is Sarah by the way. She and I were reading over some of the reviews and we saw a few that mentioned me. As you know from the EDITED chapter 6, someone left a review saying they wanted to see the UNEDITED version (before I looked at it) so they could see what had been changed and see only my lovely friend's writing. So here it is. **

**Also, we received a review that asked if I would ever write a chapter. The answer to that is yes. Sarah and I were talking and she said that she would be okay with it being a 50/50 partnership. In a nutshell, I am now her partner in crime and co-writer. Whenever she uploads a chapter, I will be the editor and vice versa. **

**To know who wrote which chapter, look to see if it says "A/N" (that's her) or "J/N" (that's me). **

**Some facts about me:**

**Age:15**

**Birthday: July 2,1998**

**Eye color: Hazel**

**Haircolor: Brown**

**Favourite Youtubers: Connor Franta, Jack and Finn, Tyler Oakley, Ricky Dillon, Kian Lawley (All of O2L pretty much), Marcus Butler, Tanya Burr, Joe Sugg, Alfie Deyes, Caspar Lee, Jim Chapman, Zoe Sugg.. and Tons more because I don't have a life.**

**Favourite Books: Don't really have too many favourites as they all rank #1 but one that I LOVE: The Fault in Our Stars.**

**A Favourite writing related quote- "By the age of 20, a writer has experienced enough to last them their entire creative life." – someone who's name I TOTALLY forgot..**

**But ya.. That's me. Hope you guys like me… If not I'm sorry… I don't want to intrude on the story because its possible and likely that you guys really like Sarah's writing and don't want some weird, short stranger writing for you guys.**

Chapter 6 Unedited :Peter

Tris POV

I feel a wave of fear rush through me just by looking at his face. Peter. The kid who would terrorize me everyday at school. I hate being so weak, that is part of the reason why I wanted to choose Dauntless. I look past his ugly face and see that he brought the rest of his ugly crew along with him, Molly and Drew. They are all wearing black, which means that they choose dauntless.

"What do you want Peter," I say with rage in my voice, trying to mask my fear.

"Why so feisty stiff, you're abnegation remember," he says with a smile that I would like to wipe off, while Molly and Drew are snickering.

"I asked you what you want," I knew my divergence was showing but I didn't care.

"I want to have a little fun, you know what fun is right, wait no you're a stiff you guys aren't allowed to have any fun, but who cares because I am Dauntless and I am allowed, so give me your clothes."

"NO!" I respond firmly.

"What did you say to me stiff," he says while pulling out a pocket knife, "I thought stiffs were supposed to be selfless, so give me your clothes." He steps closer to, punching distance. I make a fist in my hands. I have never done this before but I didn't care I had to get a away. I screamed at the top of my lungs and punch him square in the jaw. "STUPID GIRL! MOLLY DREW HOLD HER DOWN HAS I HAVE A LITTLE FUN."

They grab me and pin me to the muddy ground as I scream once more.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT HER UP!" Peter yells while towering over me.

I see a fist pull up to my head and then everything went black.

Tobias POV

When Beatrice left I decided to go for a walk as well, to the old abandoned building right at the edge of the Abnegation sector. After the choosing ceremony I knew that I couldn't be able to go back to the school so I Zeke to help me set up a place where I can practice after I choose Abnegation. That's when we found this building. He snuck in punching bags and a target from Dauntless to this place and set it up here. I knew no one would come by this place so it was safe. Zeke also managed to sneak in a few sets of throwing knifes. He knew it was my favorite thing t

I took off my long grey robe and shirt, so I was only left with my tight grey undershirt. First I practiced I few kicks and punches. I even managed to punch the bag right off the chain. Time to do my favorite thing, knife throwing. My first set of knives landed exactly where I wanted them.

While I was picking up my next set of knives I heard a faint scream coming from the train tracks near by. I thought I was imagining things so I went back to my knives. When I was about to throw another knife I heard the scream again this time I recognized the voice. It was Beatrice. Before I even knew it I broke out into a run, actually more like a sprint. All I knew was that I had to get to her.

Reaching the train tracks in the near distance I saw Beatrice on the ground, unconscious with cuts all over her body, with three people around her 1 female and 2 males. One of the guys was on top of her starting to lift her shirt up to reveal her bare stomach. I had to do something, so I sprinted toward the group and while running I realized that I still had knives in my hand. I aimed for the guy that was on top of her's ear, aiming for it go right past him, maybe even drawing a bit of blood. I let it fly and if went exactly where I wanted it to and it drew a bit of blood.

They looked dumbstruck.

"GET OFF OF HER!," I yelled punching the guy square in the jaw. Sending him off Beatrice. I was jumped from behind by the two other people. They thought that helped, I just easily flipped them both over on the hard ground and started to punch and kick one of them until they were unconscious. I saw that the rest back not daring to even come close to me. They know what would happened to them if they did come close. I picked up Beatrice bridal style and started running back to the building. I looked back and saw the three of them jump on the train back to Dauntless. Well two of them jumped one of them was dragged on.

I knew that I couldn't take her back to house because that would mean walking down the street with no shirt on and with a banged up Beatrice. I didn't want to answer any unnecessary questions asked by anyone. So I took her back to the abandoned building, and placed her gently on the old tattered couch. I took out the first aid kit and started cleaning up her wounds. They cut her everywhere. On her arms, legs and thighs and on her stomach. First I took off her skirt so I could clean up the cuts in her legs and thighs, then her arms and I had to lift up her shirt to clean up her stomach wounds.

Zeke had bought me some work out gear for me years back, just in case if I wanted it to work out in. I never used it so I went to go find it to put on Beatrice because all her clothes were ripped and tattered up. I found black sweatpants and a black shirt, both which would be huge on her but something is better than nothing. I put the sweat pants on her making sure to tighten it to the extreme so they fit her at least a bit. Then I put the black shirt after taking of grey ones, then let her rest.

Tris POV

I woke up with a pounding headache and to the sound of running water. Looking up I say old beams and columns. Where am I? looking down I see clothes that were black, I don't wear black, who put me in them?! Realization hit me. Peter took me, what did he do to me?! I started to freak out.

"Hey, how are you feeling," a voice asks. It wasn't just any voice it was Tobias.

"Where am I? What happened to Peter, Drew and Molly? What happened to me? Where are my clothes? Whose clothes are these? Who put me in them?" I said asking these questions quickly. While turning to Tobias, who is shirtless yet again.

"Ummm you are in an old abandoned building which I will explain later, I took care of your attackers," he says showing his fists which were all bruised up, "You were beaten and cut by them, and so I sort of saved you and brought you back here to clean you up and tend to your wounds, your clothes were all torn up so I had to put you in new ones, he says blushing, "Those are clothes I got from a friend also I will explain later."

"You put me in these clothes," I say blushing.

"Yea, I-I'm sorry if you didn't want me to it was just that-" he was going to finish but I cut him off.

"Thank you Tobias, thank you for saving me, I have no idea where I would be or what they would have done to me if you hadn't come and saved me," I say sitting up. I felt the tears start to spring from my eyes as I put my head in my down my walls because I feel like I can trust him.

"Hey, its ok I got to you just in time, your safe now," he says while sitting next to me rubbing my back. "Want me to show you around, that is if you can walk?"

"Yea that would be great," I say trying to get up but fail because my legs give in and plop back down on the couch.

"Here let me help you," Tobias says slipping a hand around my waist and putting my hand over his bare shoulders. As we walk through I see punching bags and targets and and little black platform.

"What is all this."

"This is where I come to practice my fighting skills. When I was younger I had this Dauntless friends from school and he offered to teach me how to fight. I knew that I shouldn't but I really wanted to, so I agreed. After school everyday I lied to me dad saying that I was at the factionless sector but I was actually behind the school with Zeke practicing. Before the choosing ceremony I knew that I wouldn't be able to go to the school to practice so Zeke smuggled this stuff into here and help set it up, and the platform was always here, and this is where I come to practice time to time."

I wondered why he was telling me all of this, just today morning everything was so awkward and now he is telling me everything. Maybe he started to trust me like I trusted him.

"Tobias, can I ask you a question?" I think he knew what question I was going to ask because he took a deep breath before answers.

"Yes."

"What were you aptitude results?"

"They were…. Inconclusive."

"That means you're.."

"Yea I am Divergent, please don't me afraid of me I am not bad."

"No Tobias this is great, I am Divergent too." I reply with joy in my voice. I turned to face him and he smiled cheek to cheek.

"YOU ARE!?, THAT'S GREAT!," he says while picking me up and spinning me around. I wince a bit because the cut on my stomach was being pushed by his abs. "Oh sorry," he said while putting me down. "What were your factions?"

" They were Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite… how about yours?" I ask.

"I got Abnegation and Dauntless."

"Tobias can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Where did you get all the scars on your back, did Zeke do it?".

" No, Zeke didn't do it," he says while looking at his shoes, "M-M-Marcus did it," he said with rage filling his voice.

Suddenly my heart dropped in my chest. I couldn't even respond.

He kept going, "After my mother died my father whipped out his belt told me to take off me shirt and he whipped my back, I have been getting beatings ever since."

"Tobias…"

"That's why I couldn't refuse Zeke's offer I didn't want to be weak anymore!" he says finally looking at my face. I notice his eyes starting to fill up with tears. "You are the only person I have ever told, you can't tell anyone, I don't want him to come after to you." I just nodded. We just stood there in silence while I rubbed his back.

Tobias and I are a lot alike. I don't want to be weak either.

"Tobias, I want you to teach me how to fight."


	8. Chapter 8:Begging

**J/N**

**Hello guys! This is Jay and this is my very first chapter in Arranged in Abnegation. We have received some reviews that were sweet and encouraging... Others not so much. I do not want to interfere with the relationship that Sarah has established with you guys without your consent. This is a short chapter (filler) as I just wanted to test the waters and see how you guys like my writing. Please remember to review honestly as to whether you guys want me and Sarah to share the writing load or you just want her to write and me to edit.**

**Also, some of you guys have asked who wrote the ending to the previous chapter and if you read the "chapter" that followed , you could see that the foundation was laid down by Sarah and I just built up from it and made it flow and teased you guys a bit. Hopefully all of you liked it! So, here is Sarah's note and chapter 7!**

**-Batman **wink wink Sarah****

Tris POV

Time Skip: Two days later

"But Tobias I'm better now so stop using that excuse! I need to be able to defend myself if Peter comes back!" I say following him around the we told each other about our Divergence, we haven't been caring about how we act at home. We talk however we want and say what we want, but the minute we are outside of our home or the D.I.A building, (Dauntless in Abnegation-it's the old abandoned building), we act like the perfect Abnegation couple.

"I've been saying no for the past two days. Do you really think I am going say yes now? Besides, if Peter comes to harass you again, he's going to have to get through me. You don't have to worry about being alone. I will protect you." He says facing me and dropping his eyes down to meet mine.

A cough escapes his lips and we separate. He walks up the stairs and I follow trying to convince him once again. "Tobias, you aren't listening to me! You can't protect me twenty-four seven!" I exclaim standing outside the closed bathroom door.

"Uh-suwe-cae-twy." He says with staggering words due to the mouth full of tooth paste.

"What did you just say? Can you please just talk normally?" I say knocking on the door.

The door opens to reveal Tobias with an unreadable expression and simply and annoyingly says "I said, I sure can try."

"Well-"Before I have a chance to respond, he slams the door in my face. "TOBIASSSSS. PLEASE!" I knock on the door and whine repeatedly. The door opens and I am greeted with a shirtless Tobias. "Okay, you need to stop coming out without a shirt on... It's a bit umm, distracting."

"No thank you." And instead of slamming the door on my face again, he squirts toothpaste all over my face. "HAHAHAHAHAH" he laughs and then slams the door shut once again. 10 minutes have passed and I have just given up on talking to him. He comes out of the shower with his skin glistening with water, hair dripping and—no shirt but luckily he was wearing pants "God, you're ridiculous…" I said softly but still hoping he would hear.

"Hey Beatrice did you say something." He says giving me a sly wink whilst slipping on a grey shirt.

"You keep changing the subject Tobias. I need to learn to fight for my own protection. You won't always be the best or the strongest fighter. I need to be able to protect myself! Please just sit and have a talk with me!" I say becoming irritable.

"Okay, I'll sit. I DONT want you getting hurt. You are too small and fragile. I can't risk you getting hurt. I am here to protect you. That's what being a husband is." He says sitting so he is at my level.

"Tobias, you can't protect me from everything! Being a husband is not just about protecting. It's about being understanding and caring." I respond. And he just shakes his head"Listen to what I am saying Tobias. You can't always protect me. I need to be independent. I can't be weak anymore! You should know better than anyone the feeling of not wanting to be weak!" I say standing up and turning around to face him.

"I know what you want. You've made it clear Beatrice. But, I don't want you to! End. of. Story." He stands and starts to walk away.

As he starts to walk away from me and the conversation, I start to yell "You think you can protect me from everyone? What about Marcus?!"

He turns around slowly and asks me with a rigid expression on him face "What about him?"

"Would you able to protect me from him? Do you truly think you would be able to hurt him without causing yourself any mental pain? If you taught me to fight, you and I would both be able to take him on. It would make me more confident whenever I leave the house alone and I think it would make you feel better that I can defend myself if need be. Please. Don't shut the idea down. Please."

He turns around and looks at me with sadness and confusion in his eyes. He walks over, sighs and says "If this is what you really want, I will teach you.

I squeal and jump up and down and give him a big hug and yell "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I also then realize how close in proximity we are and so does he, which causes him to back away and laugh nervously.

"Okay Tobias, we need to stop being so awkward every time we touch. We have gotten close over the past few days (not to mention that we are married) and we should be able to at least hug each other. Tobias nods uneasily and subconsciously backs away from me. "So I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

"Tris, we are married. Isn't the next level supposed to be us getting.. super close..?" He says blushing with a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face?

I finally understand what he is saying and respond "OH GOD NO! NO! NO!" Tobias lets out a breath he was holding in and nods with a sweet smirk playing upon his lips.

"What I ACTUALLY meant is," I say pausing while getting down on one knee, while holding his sweaty palm, "Tobias will you…"

**A/N Helllloooo guys Sarah here and I wanted to address a something some reviewers are worried about. It's about what If Jay is taking over? And you guys wonder if Jay is just here just so she can be a part of something? I can 100% assure you guys she is not taking over. While writing this chapter she was talking to me the whole time making sure I was ok with it so guys do not worry she is not taking over she knows and understands that I have a certain vision for the story and she doesn't try to change that. Also for the Jay's just her to be a part of something that's wrong too, I was the one who offered her to be my 50/50 co writer, and I asked her because I do believe our writing styles compliment each other and if she was the type of person to do that, trust me we would not be best friends, so everyone calm down. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKES THE CHAPTER! It is just a filler. Anyways Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9:Authors Note

J/N

Hello! This is not an update to the story but Sarah and I would like to tell you guys something.

We are students and Sarah started this story when we had a break from school. Now, school is starting again and Sarah and I really value our educations and we will not be able to update often. There is a possibility that we will only update once every 2 weeks though we will try to do it once a week usually on weekends (AUS time.) Sorry guys. We will try to upload another filler today but, it's not a promise. Sorry again and let us know what you think of this and we promise to upload as much as we possibly can.


	10. Chapter 8: Getting Ready for Training

**A/N Hellloooo readers! Its Sarah and first off I wanted to thank you for being so patient. You guys are like the best! Anyway I'm sooo sorry for not updating through out the week, I realllllyyyyy wanted to but stupid school work got in the way :( But that doeesn't matter because here is a new chapter! Hope you guys like it and if you guys think I can improve in something please tell me how because I will love to know! (Constructive criticism plz) Review :)**

**Chapter 8: Getting ready for Training**

Tobias POV

She got down on one knee taking my increasingly sweaty palm in her hand and said " Tobias will you do me the honor of being my friend?" A chuckle accidentaly escaped my lips but, I choked it in as quickly as I could. She got up with her eyebrows furrowed and with a confused look on her face. "What is so funny about that?"

"Nothing… it's just that you are an absolute dork," I say starting to laugh freely.

She got up and crossed her arms and stuck out her hip a mad expression on her face which got me worried and caused me to stop laughing. Then she saw how my face fell and started to laugh hysterically. "Y-y-you… t-thought…I was a-actually mad!" she said while laughing in my face.

"Oh, be quiet."

"Did you actually think I would be mad at you for that? Oh my god! You should've seen your face!," she said as her laugh died down.

"Fine! Make fun…" It dawned on me that I have the upper hand her and with that I said, " you know what Beatrice, I don't want to teach you how to fight anymor SO MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" I shout with the scariest look on my face trying not to laugh. Her smiling face suddenly transformed with a face full of worry. It took everything inside of me not to laugh.

"Tobias…." She said fearfully. That's when I broke down in laughter as I couldn't hold it in anymore. She looked at me with complete confusion and then joined me in my laughing fit. "You're a little scary Tobias…that is when you want to be."

"A little! I saw that face you made! You were terrified!," I respond still laughing, and hoping my words were coherent enough.

"Oh whatever, moving on you still haven't answered my question?"

"You still want me to answer it?"

"Yes," she said bluntly

"Ok fine… Yes Beatrice, I will love to be your friend."

"Great, now when do we get to start training" she said moving towards the bed, in a totally non-seductive way.

" Maybe tomorrow or the day after, I have to call Zeke and try to get him to smuggle another punching bag and target for you." I respond.

"Call him? How?"

"Oh, before the choosing ceremony Zeke brought me a cell phone and told me to call him if I ever needed anything"

"Can we please call him now!" she says jumping to her feet instantly and racing towards me near the bathroom door.

I decided to tease her a bit, "Umm I don't know I have got a pretty busy schedule, it may be a couple of days before I call him."

"Tobias," she responds and puts her hands on her hips.

" Alright. Alright. Come on , let's go to the D.I.A building that's where the phone is," I say giving in.

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!" she says jumping in my arms. This time try my hardest not to move away and make it awkward. I say to myself. "Good job Tobias you didn't make it awkward this time," she says as she running into the closet to get her robe.

xxxxxxxx3 page Break 3xxxxxxxxx

I rummage through an old bag looking for the phone while Beatrice is dancing in the middle of the black platform. I bet she will be great at being tough, I say sarcastically in my head. I finally found the phone and dialed Zeke's number.

"Yellowwwww," I heard a raspy but cheery voice say.

"Umm hi is this Zeke Pedrad."

"The one and only and who is this I am talking to?" Zeke replies with a British accent. Man, this guy hasn't changed one bit, except his voice.

"Hey Zeke its Tobias Eaton."

"Hey dude! Long time no talk bro, has your voice gotten lower?"

I chuckle "Yes it has, listen I need a favor."

"Well Zeke Pedrad doesn't really do favors but for you … anything. What do you need?"

" I need you to smuggle over another punching bag, target, and throwing knives, I mean if you can."

"Why do you need new ones, did you break the other one?"

"No, I have a friend, well- wife but she is a friend … anyway she wants to learn."

"Ohhh I see it's a girl! What do you mean friend? Is she a friend or wife? Dude your confusing me."

"If you bring the stuff here I will tell you."

"Alright I'll bring it, and also I'm probably going to need help so, I will probably bring my brother, but don't worry he won't say anything."

"Okay I say hesitantly. I am not too big on trusting people.

"Alright then dude, I will see in about an hour, Zeke out!"

"Okay bye." I hang up the phone and turn to see an eagerly waiting Beatrice.

"Soooooooooo… what did Zeke say?" she says hopefully.

"He said he will be here in an hour with the stuff."

"Yay!"

Tris POV

An hour takes forever to pass when you are eagerly waiting for something. I was sitting on the floor waiting while Tobias was sprawled across the couch taking a nap. How can he even sleep at a time like this?Then, there was a knock on the door which jolted Tobias up. Before I knew it, I was running to the door but when I was right in front of it Tobias is suddenly in front of me signaling me to be quiet.

"Tobias, I know you are in there so open up the damn door before I leave with all the stuff you asked me to bring," I hear a fairly deep voice say. Tobias relaxes his shoulders and opens the door, and three people walk in. Two guys who look alike and a tall, pretty girl.

"Tobias!" one of the guys says and he gives him a weird hug that I have never seen before. He took his hand and he pulled him towards himself and put an arm around his back as he patted it . It was incredibly weird.

"Hey guys!" Tobias says facing our three visitors "Meet my wife Beatrice."

**J/N:**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long! I hoped you enjoyed Sarah's chapter and review please! xox**


	11. Chapter 8:GRFT unedited

**A/N this is the unedited version the edited one is before this one so plz go check it out **

Chapter 8: Getting ready for Training

Tobias POV

She got down on one knee taking my palm with her and said " Tobias will you do me the honor and be my friend." A chuckle escaped my lips and she furrowed her eyebrows. "What is so funny about that?"

"Nothing… its just that you are such a dork," I say starting to laugh.

She got up off her knee with a mad expression on her face which instantly got me worried and I stopped laughing. Then she caught how my face fell and starting to laugh hysterically. "Y-y-you… t-thought…I was a-actually mad!" she said while laughing in my face.

"Oh be quiet."

"Did you actually think I would be mad at you for that? Oh my god you face fell so fast," she said as her laugh died down.

"Fine make fun… oh I suddenly changed my mind I don't want to teach you how to fight anymore and MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!," I shout with the scariest look on my face trying not to laugh. Her smiling face suddenly transformed with a face full of worry. I took everything inside of me not to laugh.

"Tobias…." She said fearfully. That when I couldn't hold it in anymore and I burst out laughing. She looked at me with complete confusion and then joined me in my laughing fit. "You're a little scary Tobias.. that is when you want to be."

"A little! I saw that face you made you were terrified!," I respond still laughing.

"Oh whatever, moving on you still haven't answered my question?"

"You still want me to answer it?"

"Yes," she said bluntly

"Ok fine… Yes Beatrice I will love to be your friend."

"Great, now when do we get to start training"

" Maybe tomorrow or the day after, I have to call Zeke and try to get him to smuggle another punching bag and target for you."

"Call him? How?"

"Oh before the choosing ceremony Zeke bought me a cell phone and told me to call him if I ever needed anything"

"Can we please call him now!" she says jumping up and down like a kid.

I decided to tease her a bit, "Umm I don't know I have got a pretty busy schedule, it may be a couple of days before I call him."

"Tobias," she responds while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, Ok come on let's go to the D.I.A building that where the phone is," I say giving in.

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!" she says jumping in my arms. This time try my hardest not to move away and make it awkward. "Good job Tobias you didn't make it awkward this time," she says as she running into the closet to get her robe.

xxxxxxxx3 page Break 3xxxxxxxxx

I rummage through an old bag looking for the phone while Beatrice is dancing in the middle of the black platform. I bet she will be great at being tough, I say sarcastically in my head. I finally found the phone and dialed Zeke's number.

"Yellowp," I heard a voice a voice say.

"Umm hi is this Zeke Pedrad."

"The one and only and who is this I am talking to," Zeke replies with a British accent. Man this guy hasn't changed one bit, except his voice.

"Hey Zeke it's Tobias Eaton."

"Hey dude long time no talk bro, has your voice gotten lower?"

I chuckle "Yea it has, listen I need a favor."

"Well Zeke Pedrad doesn't really do favors but for you … anything. What do you need?"\

" I need you to smuggle over another punching bag, target, and throwing knives, I mean if you can."

"Why do you need new ones, did you break the other one?"

"No, I have a friend well wife but she is a friend … anyway she wants to learn."

"Ohhhi see it's a girl and what do you mean friend, wife dude your confusing me."

"If you bring the stuff here I will tell you."

"Alright I'll bring it and also I'm probably going to need help so I will probably bring my brother, but don't worry he won't say anything."

"Okay I say hesitantly. I am not to big on trusting people.

"Alright then dude I will see in about an hour, Zeke out!"

"Okay bye." I hang up the phone and turn to see an eagerly waiting Beatrice.

"Soooooooooo what did Zeke say," she says hopefully.

"He said he will be her in an hour with the stuff."

"Yay!"

Tris POV

An hour takes forever to pass when you are eagerly waiting for something. I was just sitting on the floor waiting while Tobias was sprawled across the couch taking a nap. How can he even sleep at a time like this. Then their was a knock on the door which jolted Tobias up. Before I knew it I was running to the door but when I was right in front of it Tobias is suddenly in front of me signaling me to be quiet.

"Tobias, I know you are in there so open up the damn door before I leave with all the stuff you asked me to bring," I hear a fairly deep voice. Tobias relaxes his shoulders and opens the door, and three people walk in. Two guys who look alike and a tall, pretty girl.

"Tobias!," one of the guys says and he gives him a weird hug that I have never seen before. He took his hand and he pulled him towards himself and put an arm around his back. It was incredibly weird.

"Hey guys!" Tobias says facing our three visitors "Meet my wife Beatrice."


	12. Chapter 9 :Candor and Dauntless

A/N Hey guys sarah here and I noticed that after Jay posted that authors note some of you guys went a little crazy so I decided that I could whip up a chapter for you guys sorry if its bad both me and jay have not put our best writing and editing in to it so we are very sorry but here is a chapter!

Chapter 9: Candor or Dauntless

Tobias POV

All their mouths dropped to the ground and their eyes went back and forth between Beatrice and I.

" Umm guys you may want to close you mouths before you catch flies," I finally say after a couple of awkward stares. They close their mouths but they still look in shock.

"B- b-but dude you're like 18, how old is she?" Zeke finally sputtered out.

"I am 16!" Beatrice replies confidently. Then their mouths drop once again. Beatrice and I just stared at each other and started laughing at their faces which looked ridiculous by the way.

"16! That's how old I am !" the girl says, "but howww? Is that even legal?" she asks and I assume her question is rhetorical.

"Well we were had an arranged marriage and we both had no choice, well barely a choice. You see at first it was a bit awkward but now it is all good we are just friends!" I say enthusiastically.

" Bro do you just realized you just said your wife is just your friend, do you have any idea how weird that sounds?" the boy beside Zeke asks, who I am assuming is his brother.

"Yea, umm guys can we move on from this topic, why don't you guys introduce yourselves because I still have no idea who you guys are," Beatrice says. Thank god for her for talking us away from the subject.

"Oh! Oh ! Right! Lemme first introduce myself , I am the amazing Zeke Pedrad" Zeke says then points to his brother "This is my less amazing, uglier brother Uriah" Uriah fakes being hurt "And this is Christina, don't worry guys she is from Candor but she won't say a thing , she practically begged us to come, and lets just say she has a lot of money riding on this if she does say anything," Zeke says pointing at the girl.

"First off, Zeke let me introduce myself, and secondly I am much prettier than you, and thirdly HI ! I am Uriah Pedrad pleased to meet you m lady," Uriah says while bending down to kiss Beatrice's hand. I felt a pang of jealously run through me and I have no idea where it came from.

"Nice to meet you too Uriah," Beatrice says giggling, and the jealousy gets stronger. Why do I even feel this way, we are just friends and he just kissed his hand.

"Enough of this waste of space! Guess what I smuggled in from Dauntless," Zeke says eagerly.

"Umm the punching bags?" I say confused.

"No you idiot I brought…. BEER!."

Uriah, Zeke and Christina cheered while Beatrice and I stared back at each other worriedly.

"OHH guys come on, I know you guys are stiffs but loosen up a little," Christina whines.

"Okay Fine! what are we going to do with them, just drink it? That doesn't sound very Dauntless…" Beatrice replies slightly angered by Christina's choice of words.

"We are Dauntless remember? We don't like doing boring stuff…. We are going to be playing ….. CANDOR AND DAUNTLESS," Uriah says, while the rest join in cheering. And yet again Beatrice and I are left looking at each other totally confused.

"Really guys? You don't know what Candor and Dauntless is?" Uriah asks and we shake our heads "Okay well you will be asked Candor or Dauntless? And if you chose Candor you have to truthfully answer the question and if you don't want to you have to take a swing of your beer. If you chose Dauntless you have to do a dare and if you don't want to do that you have to take a swing of you beer and you have to take an article of clothing off..shoes and socks don't count. Got it ?" We both nod.

"Okay then let's begin everyone here is your beer," Christina says while handing each person 2 bottles of beer," "Let's sit in a circle and I am going to start, who will be my first victim … ahh Tobias Candor or Dauntless?"

I wanted to start off easy so I I decided to choose candor "Candor."

"Okay.. What is your deepest secret?"

Well that wasn't really easy. I didn't want to tell them about Marcus so I just took a swing of my first beer, it burned as it went down my throat but for some reason I liked it.

"Zeke candor or dauntless?" I ask.

"Umm Candor"

"What is the most embarrassing moment of you life?"

Zeke sighs and says "Okay well this was during initiation, anyway when I was 16 my mom would babysit this 5 year old girl next door and she loved me and somehow she always got me to do stuff she wanted me to do. Well one day she asked me if she could dress me up like a Princess, while she looked at me with these big brown eyes and I just couldn't say no, so I let her. She put me in a wig, a dress and did my makeup. After she said that I had to go to a ball, and that the ball was in my living room so of course I couldn't say no so I followed her to the living room and guess who decided to visit, the girl that was in my initiate class who I had a crush on. Let's not get into specifics but let's just say she never talked to me again."

With that we all burst out laughing and Zeke just sits there scowling.

Time Skip

We have all been playing for a couple hours, everyone was down to their second beer except for me, Christina was only in her bra and underwear, Zeke was in his boxers, Beatrice was down to her bra, I was shirtless and Uriah was fully clothed because he was crazy enough to do every dare.

"Okay guys I am getting tired so 3 more and everyone out!," Beatrice yelled slurring her words a bit.

" Okay Beatrice Candor or Dauntless," Christina asks.

" DAUNTLESS!," Beatrice yells.

"I dare you to drink the rest of your beer."

Without even thinking Beatrice jugged down that beer like it was her jobs.

"Woahhhhhh oh my god! When did everyone get twins, you guys are soo lucky , I want a twin!" Beatrice pouted, it was clear she was drunk. "Uriah C-c-candor or Dauntless,"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you tell me why you have a twin!" Beatrice says probably not being able to see straight.

"Umm I don't," Uriah replies and Beatrice pouted. "Beatrice Candor or Dauntless," he asks.

"UMMM DAUNTLESS DUHHH." Beatrice is really loud and crazy when she's drunk.

" I dare you to kiss Tobias."

I froze in my place, wondering if I heard right, I was about to tell Beatrice it was ok to object but her lips cut me off, while crashing into mine. I felt a surge of electricity run through my whole body.

"OKAY GUYS SHOWS OVER NOW LEAVE!" Beatrice yells as she leaves my lips. I suddenly feel disappointed. WOAH TOBIAS SLOW DOWN YOU GUYS ARE JUST FRIENDS.

After Zeke, Uriah and Christina leave Beatrice turns to me and says "OH MY GOD HIII TOBY! DO YOU MIND IF I CALL YOU TOBY!"

"Hi Beatrice and no I don't mind."

She unsteadily walks towards me and she is about to fall but I catch her in my arms.

"Wow Toby you are so fast , do you have special powers that make you so fast and can you carry me to the couch bed thingy"

Recently we found out that the couch in the building can turn into a bed and I guess drunk Beatrice wants to sleep there.

"No just plain old me" I say while picking her up bridal style.

"No, no ,no you are not plain you are really good looking, I mean like hot," she says while I put her down on the bed. Realizing that she didn't have I shirt on I quickly go grab her shirt put it on her and lie next to her on the couch bed. "And you are good at kissing," she says before snuggling up to my chest and falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 10: Beatrice

Chapter 10 : Beatrice…

J/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Like you know we faced some setbacks on this story but, we are making progress now. I just wanted to say a few things. Keep you guys in the loop. I love working on this story and I love how far this story has come. Sarah and I need your opinion on something. I have recently started my OWN fan fiction on Wattpad and trust me; it's been a long time coming. I finally worked up the courage to start my own story (and share it publicly) and I'm also proud of the ideas I've got for the story and also, since this story is my own, it contains my own personal writing style and it just feel like something that I actually wrote. Anyways, what we were wondering is if you guys would be okay with it if I just went back to editing for a little while as I really need to work on my own story. I will come back in the next few weeks to write but, I will still contribute to what things we can change and ideas for the story. So yes. Thank you for understanding and PLEASE let us know what you think.

(Time for some shameless self promotion)

If you ever have time, please check out my fan fiction and the twitter page for it. Both of which are linked down below. If you ever want to talk or stuff, just tweet/DM me and I would love to , If you like my fanfiction, please tell your friends! Anyways, Enjoy! Talk to you soon guys and keep reviewing because we love hearing what you guys have to say!xx

Fanfic-

story/14631074-falling-ll-luke-hemmings-au

Twitter-

/FixingYou0316

Tris POV:

I opened my eyes to see a bright ray of sun gleam into my eyes. Instead of it feeling nice and relaxing, it made my head hurt as if I had received one thousand concussions. I tried rolling over to a sunless area on the rough but, surprisingly surface and ended up with my face meeting with the cold, hard and dusty floor. It feels better than the sun did so I just lay there with a stupid, relieved smile on my face. That is till I hear the sound of Tobias's chuckle and feel the vibrations of his footsteps coming closer and closer till they stop and now, I feel him standing right above me. I look up to see that my suspicions were correct.

He bends down, standing on the tips of his toes and says "Well hello there sunshine."

I groaned and put my face back on the dirty floor slowly and gently. I close my eyelids and mutter the only thing that is running through my mind "I hate this. I hate you. I hate everyone and everything."

"Well, that's not what you said last night…" He says, his eyes burning holes into my skull.

I look up rapidly, giving myself a bit of a head rush but manage to start asking all the other questions that were now pouring into my mind like a flow of water that had just been released. "What do you mean? What happened last night? Why do I feel like absolute crap? Why are we still at the DIA building? Why are we not home?" I say with my head tilting away from Tobias' face. He doesn't need to smell my morning breath, which smelt worse than a skunk. Just saying.

"Woah slow down there. I will answer your questions but, first you need to get up and drink some water and take some pills to help with the way you're feeling. It's called a hangover, because you drank too much and I know it sucks but, you haven't thrown up yet so good job. So now, get up!" He replies.

"UGGGHH, it's too much work to move my feet" I groan, not having enough strength to get up and so, I lift my hand in front of me and wave it around till Tobias understands that I do not want to get up on my own. To my surprise, he grabs my hand and scoops me up in his arms. He walks me to the edge of the little "arena" that we have here and puts me down. "Thanks Tobias." I say timidly.

"No problem. Here are the pills and water. I'll be right back." He says pointing to the table and walks away.

I feel a weird sense of Déjà vu coming on. I feel like the way Tobias just acted has happened before and I feel my head start to hurt a bit again so, I close my eyes and see some weird pictures in my head. Pictures of Tobias and 3 people from Dauntless- Christina, Mariah and Zeke seem to sound familiar. The next thing I see is more of a sound kind of thing. No pictures. It's the sound of laughter and my heart beating rapidly. Suddenly I feel something weird, like a surge of electricity rush through my entirety and then the pictures flood my mind and I realize the biggest event that happened last night was that I shared my first kiss with Tobias.

"Hey Beatrice, why didn't you take the pills?" Tobias asks walking towards me.

I can't help but ask just one question. "Was that your first kiss too?" He looks dumbfounded. Like a child that has just been told that there is no tooth fairy or Santa Claus.

He opens his mouth after a few moments of awkward silence have passed and says "Beatrice.."

"Oh boy. I'm sorry, I just made it awkward, you don't have to answer that, I mean it's none of my business… I mean yea I am your wife but…" I would have kept rambling but I was cut off by Tobias.

"Yes," he says bluntly, "Yes it was my first kiss." And with that the silence fell again. "It really shouldn't be awkward, I mean it was just a kiss, nothing special…right." He said breaking the silence.

Suddenly I felt my heart drop to my feet, and I had no idea why. Did I have a crush on Tobias? NO! that's absurd, I can't we are just friends….. and spouses BUT mostly friends.

"Right.. so I can't really remember what happened last night, I mean I remember people coming over. What were their names again? Was it Christina, Mariah, and Zeke?" I said quickly changing the subject, and Tobias chuckled. "I don't get it what's so funny?" I ask confused.

"It's not Mariah *laugh laugh laugh* its U-R-I-A-H!," he said pronouncing his name clearly.

"Oh! Oops!," I said while laughing. "How about you give me those pills and you tell me all the other idiotic things I have done."

He gives me a glass of water and 2 white pills, I take them and swallow it when Tobias starts, "Well to start off you thought I had superpowers and you called me hot," he said smirking.

"I did not!" I say embarrassed while putting my face in my hands.

"Oh yes you did! So Beatrice on a scale of 1-10 how hot do you think I am," he said while making this ridiculous pose.

"Don't be a dork!" I replied, but if I were to answer that question I would say 11. But he doesn't need to know that.

A/N HEYYY its Sarah and I would like to thank you guys for reading this. And there will not be an unedited version because there was not much editing done. Okay to restate what Jay said, she is still apart of this story but she will not be writing for a while because she is writing a fanfic as well, but its on wattpad. She will still be editing my writing. I totally respect her decision, I think its good that she does this, and yes it will be hard for me to update but I will honestly try my best to atleast once a week. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was short. Review please!


	14. Chapter 11: Training

**Chapter 11: Training**

Tris POV

_3 days later_

Today is the day the Tobias is finally going to teach me how to fight! I can't wait. I never want to feel as weak as I did when Peter attacked me. I want to be able to save myself.

I rolled over to the other side of plain grey bed, on top of Tobias and started to poke his face.

"Tobias *poke* wake *poke* up *poke*."

"mmhmm Beatrice 5 more minutes," he replied with that husky morning voice. God I love that voice. Wait what am I saying.

"Fine! Im going to go take a shower by the time I get out you should be out of bed," I say jumping off of him and going towards the bathroom.

I am about to turn on the shower when I hear "Thank you," Tobias said with that same husky voice that made me go weak in the knees.

I turn on the shower and wonder what was happening to me. Ever since Tobias told me that I was his first kiss I have been seeing him in a different light. Like its like anything he does catches my attention, and when he looks at me with those bright beautiful blue eyes, I cant help but stare at them like I was in a trance. I often catch my staring at his lips wanting to kiss them… again. His laugh was contagious, it was a beautiful deep laugh that I just want to keep hearing. I think I have a crush on Tobias.

I wrap myself in a towel, and quickly brushed my teeth and went to the rack where my clothes are…. Or should have been. Damn it I forgot my clothes, what was I going to do now? I started to pace back and forth trying to form a plan of how to get out in a towel into the closet without waking up Tobias.

"Beatrice are you done yet, I have to use the bathroom," Tobias says from right outside my door.

Well there goes my plan to not wake up Tobias.

"Umm yea umm Tobias I sort of forgot my clothes sooo-" I said before Tobias cut me off.

"Oh its ok I have no problem with you coming out here with a towel," he said probably with a smirk.

"No that's not what I meant, I meant to ask you if you could bring me some clothes."

"Ummm no I'm fine, but you are more than welcome to walk out here and get them yourself"

"Tobiiiaaasss," I whine.

"Yesss"

"Don't be like that"

"Be like what?"

"Please get me my clothes"

"No and Beatrice the longer your in there the less time we have to train, and did I mention that I can stay here all day long."

I slowly open the door in defeat to a smirking Tobias.

"Pervert," I say while passing him. I walk into the closet while he is still chuckling.

_Time Skip- Walking to the D.I.A Building._

I have been ignoring Tobias all day long since he made me walk out of the bathroom in just my towel.

"Come on Beatrice it was just a little fun," he said while walking next to me. "It was only fair, in my defense you have seen me naked and in a towel."

I finally decided to speak up cause it was getting hard for me not to keep my mouth shut. "Well that was by accident, I didn't mean to walk in on you."

"Finally she speaks, and how am I supposed to know you did it on purpose, what if you just wanted to look at this perfect body," he says chuckling.

"Don't flatter yourself, your body is not perfect," I lied. Actually his body is perfect, his abs, biceps and he is handsome. But I would never tell him that.

"Okay whatever you say but you are only lying to yourself, and in case you forgot you called me hot before," he said as we arrived at the D.I.A building.

"Actually I don't remember so I have no idea if you were lying or not," I say smiling innocently.

"Yea but I'm lying, not go get changed and meet me by the punching bags."

Tobias POV

Beatrice walked out of the bathroom in a pair of black sweatpants and black tight tank top, curtsey of Christina. Wow she was even beautiful in simple workout gear. Ever since our kiss Beatrice looks even more beautiful than she did before. Every time I see her I just want to feel her lips on my lips again, and feel the electricity go through my body again.

"Umm Tobias," Beatrice said snapping me out of my thought.

"Alright lets gets started," I said.

_Time Skip… Cause I don't know anything about fighting._

"Arghhhh" Beatrice groaned as she plopped down on the couch at home. "Everything hurts Toby!"

"Toby?"

"Yea Toby saying your whole name is just too much work for me right now, my whole body is aching."

"Okay I guess Toby is fine and of course your body will hurt you just had a intense workout, when was the last time you worked out?"

"Umm does walking to school months ago count?"

I shook my head.

"I'm soo tired, Toby can you please carry me upstairs," she said while opening her eyes wide and sticking out her lower lip. She looked so cute I was about to say yes but she had to get used to the pain.

"No. Come on get up and walk up the stairs."

"Please Toby, Please, just this one time, I promise I will never ask you to carry me ever again."

I knew that it was a lie but I didn't care. I was about to say sure but there was a knock on the door. I look back at Beatrice with a confused look cause no one ever comes and visits us, and she just shrugged her shoulders. I go open the door and I am meant with Marcus, who reaked of alcohol.

"Hi Tobias," he said with that same devilish smirk he would give me before he would beat me.

**A/N ohhh Cliffy! Hey guys Sarah here, and sorry but this chapter was not edited. Jay is away on Vacation and I didn't want to wait for her to get back to put up a chapter so sorry if there r mistakes it was not edited, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and please review I love to see what you guys think about the chapter. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and also any ideas you have for the story. Okay that's all for now BYEE!**


End file.
